Never Work With Couples
by FunInTheAlternateUniverse
Summary: Jack always knows when Ianto needs saving.


_Well, hello, nice to see you. I am very proud to say, that this is my first Torchwood fic, and I feel accomplished. Now, just note that if I make any more Torchwood fics in the future they will all be Ianto fluff because I just finished Children Of The Earth, and already have a memorial going for our favorite coffee boy. My heart is devastated. By the way, this was a very impromptu, late at night, while conversing with my best friend thing, so please ignore the barely there plot line. Also, details are a little shady, but like I said, impromptu (which is a very fascinating word by the way). Slight references to Season 3. RIP Ianto Jones._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood... but I wish I owned Ianto.**_

* * *

**Never Work With Couples:**

Ianto suddenly found himself with a gun pointed at his head. He stopped with his gun still pointed at the machine, and his heart started beating wildly. He eyed the alien that held the gun aimed at his head.  
"Put your hands above your head!" The alien cried in a voice a lot like his own, except slightly gurgled. Ianto took a deep breath, and let it out with a whoosh. He didn't want to split up, but there were too many floors, it was just his luck that he found the right one.

Ianto slowly put his gun on the floor and kicked it away, he then raised his hands above his head. He turned to face the alien fully, putting the machine that was threatening Cardiff at his back.

"Looks like I underestimated you." The alien started. "You found me. But without backup? Very very stupid. And they sent the youngest one, I guess Torchwood just isn't very smart."

The alien in front of Ianto Jones cocked his gun. Ianto squeezed his eyes shut. To be honest, he didn't want it to end like this, no heroics, no saving a loved one. And he didn't want to die if it was true that everything just went black. He was scared.

Ianto opened his eyes to die with dignity. Suddenly, Ianto heard the sound of running footsteps. He smiled in relief, he didn't know how they knew he was in trouble, but they pulled through, they always did.

Ianto was facing the alien when someone bursted into the room, so all he could see was the creatures green finger move on the trigger. Before Ianto knew what was happening, someone jumped in front of him just as a shot rang out, with another shortly following it.

Ianto looked down to see both Jack and the alien on the floor, both with holes in their heads. His head whipped around to the entrance to the room, where Gwen stood with her gun drawn, a surprised look still on her face. Gwen raised an eyebrow at the machine that was still threatening Cardiff. Ianto nodded. Another shot rang out, and the machine went dead, Gwen holstered her gun.

Ianto dropped to his knees beside Jack and cradled his head, waiting for him to wake up. Ianto studied his face, he looked peaceful in death.

"I don't understand how he's so willing to die for us." Ianto said quietly.

Gwen glanced back at him from where she was studying the alien.  
"I dunno, but he always is, isn't he?" Gwen mused.

Ianto sat with Jack until he woke up, gasping for breath. Gwen was bent over at the waist behind Ianto, messing with the dangerous machinery. Gwen looked over towards them at the sound of Jack, but quickly turned back to what she was doing.

Jack looked up into Ianto's face.  
"Hi." He said in a confident voice.

Ianto cleared his throat, and looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
"Um, hi, you um, died."

Jack glanced over to the alien lying dead near him.  
"Yeah, I know that."

Ianto looked at him with wonder.  
"No, you, you died for me."

Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, Ianto, I always will."

Jack raised his face to Ianto's. Gwen glanced over and giggled at the sight of them kissing. As much as she hated working with couples, she was happy they had finally found each other.

* * *

Thank you.

Reviews fuel the imaginary and very personified fire... I have no social life people, my main purpose in life is to find big words for your enjoyment.


End file.
